wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Oakley
image used in the coding is free-to-use, but credit to yoksel zok (photographer) this character was made by wings-of-bloodfire. do not tamper with the page. On My Father's Wings -- "Quest for Camelot" soundtrack |-| ID = O a k l e y |-| Profile = Named after her father, the wise and great healer Oaken, the young DriftWing was always drawn to his work and in awe of his talents. Many DriftWings called her "the little burr" since she was always stuck to her father's side. After his death from sickness, one that weakened his immune system so much even a common cold could kill him, Oakley vowed to follow in her father's pawsteps and find the cure for the illness that killed him so it would never harm another dragon. }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#fff; text-shadow:none; border-bottom:1px solid #fff; border-top:1px solid #fff;" |'Background' |- | Creator | Wings-of-Bloodfire |- | Aliases | Oak + Little Burr |- | Element | nature |- | Attribute | gentleness |- | Animal | kiwi |- | Timeline | canon |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#fff; text-shadow:none; border-bottom:1px solid #fff; border-top:1px solid #fff;" |'Character' |- | Age | 19 HY |- | Gender | female |- | Orientation | homosexual homoromantic |- | Occupation | healer |- | Tribe | DriftWing |- | Residence | DriftWing territory |- | Parentage | mother: Windchaser father: Oaken † |- | R. Status | likes: Wings |- | Quote | "Ha, you'll never outsmart me, small-brain!" |} |} A p p e a r a n c e Oakley is small for a DriftWing, which are normally recognized for their large size and stature. She is not tiny, but definitely and noticeably smaller than the average-sized DriftWing. She has large doe-eyes and a cute, round face. Oakley has a soft roundness to her that can be aligned with her gentle nature and maternal instincts. Her wings are also small, but still within proportion to her body size; however, her legs are short and a bit stubby. The young healer is mainly a light caramel brown, with a darker tint of brown on her plated back scales. Her underscales are white, matching her horns and spikes. Her eyes are a light, soft yellow, appearing like a soft sunset in certain lighting. Oakley's back fin is a pale green, similar to light spring-colored, with darker green markings not unlike that of a cheetah or wild cat: bengal-like rings. Her wings exhibit the same pattern in the same color. The tufts of fur behind her legs is the same shade of green as her fin and wings. She wears pouch armlet with some basic medicinal supplies, along with a pouch looped around her waist with more supplies packed. She has white wrappings around her tail, with some flowers looped on her tail in addition. One of her horns has a light copper cuff, a gift from her father. Oakley has beads hanging from her neck loosely, draped repeatedly over her small neck. On her forehead, the DriftWing has a light green marking to point her out as a healer of the tribe. P e r s o n a l i t y The small DriftWing is known for her gentle temperament and kind words amongst the DriftWing community. She is a skilled healer and able to easily calm down her patients with soft, reassuring words. Oakley is generally a very cheerful dragonness, although often teased for her dragonet-like curiosity and naivety of the world. She is seemingly innocent and as viewed as something that needs to be protected. The healer is also noted to be quite bubbly and outgoing, easily making new friends. There are hardly any dragons who dislike her. Oakley may be cute and gentle, but she also has a bit of kick in her. She does not tolerate getting pushed around or walked on by other dragons who try to take advantage of her kindness. She can be seen as a pushover by others because of her small nature and gentle temperament, but that is far from the case. A b i l i t i e s Firebreath Like all DriftWings, Oakley has the ability to breathe fire, which changes color based on the environment around her. She doesn't use it much, since having fire around so many plants and healing supplies can be dangerous. Sometimes, when she's annoyed, smoke will billow out of her nostrils. Sensitive Hearing fijfeiwoqrjonvkas |-| History = H i s t o r y |-| Gallery = M e oakleyy.png Y o u Ab7b363f9e698ce.png|(verglas the icewing) she doodle wip.png|(pearl336) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:DriftWings Category:Content (Wings-of-Bloodfire) Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:Work In Progress Category:Status (Prodigy)